Of Princes and Runaways
by Rayne1
Summary: Legolas is a runaway elf prince who happens to stumble upon his own 'Prince Charming' in Gondor. Just when things were going well, a mischief from his two best friends causes his stubborn, arrogant Prince to fall in a fit of hysterical anger. (Yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Of Princes and Runaways

Author: Rayne

E-mail: rayne_a00@yahoo.com

Genre: Yaoi, m/m slash…fluff, Alternative Universe

Rating: R (for later on…)

Pairing: hmmm…I'm not spoiling you!

Summary: Legolas is a runaway elf prince who happens to stumble upon his own 'Prince Charming' in Gondor. Just when things were going well, a mischief from his two best friends causes his stubborn, arrogant Prince to fall in a fit of hysterical anger.

Archive: Fanfiction.net, Playing Courts archive

Disclaimers: Tolkien owns all the LotR characters…

Additional Notes: Flame me, I'll kick your @$$!


	2. The Trouble Makers

**__**

Of Princes and Runaways

Rayne (rayne_a00@yahoo.com)

This is set on an **_Alternative Universe_** setting where there is no ring, and the different characters would be in positions that would benefit my story. Oh, and before I forget, **YAOI a.k.a. m/m slash** comes in a little later between…I haven't decided yet. ^O^

Enjoy!

Mental Image warning: (Tee-hee)

Picture this…Legolas on Aragorn's lap, kissing like breath was the least important factor that ever existed in the world, like it was only the dead that needed it.

Like that? Then go on…

Hate that? Then why the heck are you even reading this?!

**__**

Prologue: The Trouble Makers

Legolas growled, furrowing his brows and urging his foot to move forward. He bit his lower lip as he swayed lightly, a light blush creeping up his cheeks. It was enough that he hadn't eaten for days, and now things had turn for the worse as he heard voices from behind him, in an attempt to search for him. He exhaled slowly, grabbed unto a low branch, and swung himself up to the tree.

"Legolas."

He froze, afraid to turn around. But eventually, instincts trampled over fear and he looked back to see a smirking Haldir swinging his feet back and forth in the tree diagonally across his. He let out a breath and smiled, grateful for who it was, and greatly relieved. Haldir merely nodded, before directing his head a little backwards, the same time Legolas did, hearing voices and slight noises further back.

"There he is!"

The statement was followed by elven feet running, towards the direction opposite where Legolas was hiding. He breathe a sigh of relief, seeing that they had finally lost track of him. He almost completely forgot Haldir in his relief before he /felt/ a shadow covering him. He looked up, seeing Haldir leaning his back on the tree, standing on the same branch where Legolas was crouched over. He was looking away, as if searching, a lingering smirk on his face.

"Looks like Glorfindel did a pretty good job."

Legolas frowned at that, standing up as well, so that he was in level with the Lorien elf. He reached a hand up, brushing strands of golden hair away from his eyes as they kept obscuring his view. He was looking directly at Haldir, as he crossed his arms and threw a glare that could make even an iceberg melt.

"What /exactly/ does that mean?"

All he got was a playful smile that promised a good get away…and a lot of trouble.

"What did you just say?"

Thranduil rationally asked as he crossed the room, pacing back and forth, his fist clenching and unclenching. He was sweating, as impossible as it seemed, and his brown eyes were glaring through the blonde elven messenger. The messenger cringed, feeling the imaginary daggers go through his skull. He bit his lip and thought whether he'd be able to live long enough to have his own family. Before realising that was near impossible.

"Prince Legolas is missing…he managed to runaway."

His voice was a tiny squeak, face contorted as if expecting the heavens to come crashing down on him. Thranduil himself looked like the heaven /had/ crashed on him, with his eyes wide, his mouth set in a grim line.

"You LET my son go?! I thought you had him tracked down!"

"We did. But…," The messenger paused and took a deep breath, his eyes glued to the floor in fear. "He managed to get away with some conspirators."

"Conspirators?"

"Y-yes." The blonde elf swallowed heavily, his hand reaching up to tug the tunic away from him, it's presence seeming to suffocate him. "We were able to spot him with two blonde elves we assume to be his conspirators."

Thranduil bellowed, his hand fisting, a low, threatening growl coming from his throat. He knew that Legolas liked adventure, away from the elven palace of Mirkwood. He knew how much his son would give up to be able to roam the forests freely, and to get away from the constricting grasp of a crown prince. He knew how much his son liked mischief- like not showing up for his lessons- but never once would he have thought his son would risk a chance of running away.

__

"I'll be back father, you worry too much."

He could hear the voice of his son in his mind, even though he knew it was merely his imagination. He had a vague idea where his son would head to, had a vague idea who his son was with, and had a vague idea why his son had runaway. And all his brain could muster up were the three different ideas. One, that his son would dare go to Gondor and seek adventure in a foreign land with alienated beings residing there, two, his son had his two best friends with him- both sons of mischief since the dawning of time –Haldir and Glorfindel- and three, that the only reason his son would ever runaway was to seek fun, experience, and the challenge, logic not even coming close.

And he was not far from being perfectly correct.

Another low growl erupted from his throat, and he smacked a hand against his forehead, eyes lighting in frustration. Why did his son have to be /so/ disobedient? So out-going? So carefree! _Just like his mother._ That thought brought a choked sound that sounded like a groan of his patience running out and not needing to turn around, he /felt/ the elven messenger- still on his knees- cringe…

…in fear. 

He loved his son more than anything in the world, true enough, but sometimes he was just too much to handle, and right about now, Legolas was going to be in big trouble the moment he arrived home.

"You were thinking of running away without telling us? How could you!"

Haldir sent a hand up to smack against the back of Legolas' head. Beside him, Glorfindel was laughing, his hands raised to the back of his head. Legolas was grinning, though a hand came up to fix his hair where Haldir had messed it up. 

"I was going to tell you." He reasoned out, smiling sheepishly. If there was any, Haldir and Glorfindel would come closest to being his best friends. True, he didn't tell them that he was going to runaway to Gondor, but he figured that they would know anyway, sooner or later. Thrill ran up his spine at the thought of going to Gondor, a place inhabited by _Men_. 

"When?! When you've reached Gondor and your father's already had our heads out for display?!"

Legolas laughed at that, ignoring Haldir's outburst. He felt good already. Not that he didn't feel good earlier, but his plans of escape was nearly ruined when his father found out he was missing before he wanted him too. He knew his father would be greatly upset, but knowing his father, he knew that Thranduil would come to terms with and of him enjoying being challenged. Shaking his head, he turned to Glorfindel when he heard the other blonde speak.

"You know Legolas, your father would probably lock you up when you get home."

Glorfindel told him, watching him from the corner of his eyes. The older blonde elf has a smile of mischief plastered to his face, his hands clasped behind his head. Legolas knew he had a point, but right now it didn't matter. He merely grinned in response, shrugging casually. 

"And he'd have both your heads for helping me out."

"Exactly!"

He purposely ignored Haldir's sarcastic comment when his elven eyes picked up smoke from up ahead and he ran, grabbed a tree branch, heaved himself up to the top of the wide, tall tree, and called down his friends.

"Haldir! Glorfindel!"

He motioned with his hands for them to go up and both elves did, climbing their way to the tree's top. The tree was tall, and gave them the advantage of overlooking a vast landscape miles away. Said landscape was where the smoke was coming from, and from their vantage point, the three elves could half-clearly see some rustling movements, structures built up, horses drawn, and a big castle with Gondor's flag waving from it's tower. The Mirkwood prince let out his breath, a smile splitting on his face.

"So that's Gondor."

*****************************

Okay, this is quite mean, but if I don't get /at least/ some reviews for this, I'm not continuing it. There's no point continuing a story people hardly read.

Finished on April 20, 2002, 3:01 in the morning. Rayne ™ 

Unedited…I'm too busy for that right now. ^_^


	3. A Scenario of Mischief

**__**

Of Princes and Runaways

Rayne (rayne_a00@yahoo.com)

Still on **_AU_**, and still **_YAOI (m/m slash)_**. Not one character is mine, except for the 'extras' as you would call it. Oh, and many thanks for the reviews! 

Err…just to clarify some stuff, the three elves /haven't/ reached Gondor yet. Remember when they climbed the tree? It was actually a scene meant only to give them a /glimpse/ of Gondor from miles away.

_'The tree was tall, and gave them the advantage of overlooking a vast landscape miles away. Said landscape was where the smoke was coming from, and from their vantage point, the three elves could half-clearly see some rustling movements, structures built up, horses drawn, and a big castle with Gondor's flag waving from it's tower.'_

Sorry if that caused any trouble in reading! Oh, and before I forget, I'm just making wild guesses on the colors of their eyes. Finally, prince charming is coming out, but /who/ the hell is prince charming?

Last note, if you flame me, I'd bitch you out- really, I'm nice unless provoked.

__

Iavas- winter

Firith, Nalrbereth- fading

Enderi- a period of three days in between the Iavas and Firith

Note that all elven terms are in Sindarin and taken from:

The Tolkien Companion, J.E.A. Tyler   
© 1976 by J.E.A. Tyler and Pan Books Ltd. 

The Lord of the Rings trilogy, J.R.R. Tolkien   
© 1955, 1965 by J.R.R. Tolkien   
© Renewed 1983 by Christopher R. Tolkien, et. al.

**__**

Chapter One: A Scenario of Mischief

If there was any more tiring than four consecutive days of travel, with barely any rest, that would probably be the journey to Hell, to Heaven, and back to god knows where. As it was, Haldir was tired, gently lifting his feet in a slow dragging walk. Even the Elven Lord of mischief, Glorfindel, was tiring down as he wiped sweat from his brows, licking his parched lips. The only one who didn't seem affected though, was the runaway prince who was happily bounding up North to Gondor.

"Someone could have had the courtesy to /warn/ us how far Gondor is!"

Haldir muttered under his breath, growing irritated. Glorfindel threw him a smirk that was both annoying and amusing at the same time. After four days, with a total of eight hours of rest only, the three elves were actually beginning to feel the heat and dreariness take their toll on them. Or rather, two out of the three elves. With a grunt, the two elves lagging behind abruptly stopped, wondering whether their overly-excited, pent-up, hyper-active friend would even notice.

Much to their relief, he did…after realising no one was answering him from about fifty feet from his friends. The prince threw his hands up in the air before walking the steps back, hands on his hips, eyes growling at his friends.

"Don't tell me we're stopping now!"

"Yes we are Legolas. Now sit down and get some rest."

"But I'm not tired!" Legolas retorted, pacing back and forth.

"Well we are! And if you don't mind would you please /stop/ walking lest Glorfindel and I end up dead from a painfully threading migraine and heat-stroke."

Legolas rolled his eyes but stop pacing nonetheless. "We /can't/ stop /now/! Gondor is so close!"

Haldir ignored him, purposely making no move whatsoever to get away from his spot. He instead leaned his back against a tree, wiping the sweat of his brows and taking deep, much needed gulps of breath. "Come on Leggy, we've been travelling for four days non-stop. We have no idea how long it would take us to get to Gondor from here, and we're about to die from over-exhaustion."

"Yeah right Haldir. Since when have you heard of elves dying from sun exposure? And come on, I'm pretty sure Gondor isn't that far from here!"

No one among the two older elves even bothered to move an inch. Even as Legolas, an elven prince, stood there with his hands on his hips, his brown-grey eyes glinting gold from the sunlight, glaring, looking as imposing as possible, none paid him attention. Feeling frustrated, he stomped away, his normally light feet threading loudly and angrily, grinding the helpless grass beneath his feet.

"Legolas!" Glorfindel called out, worrying for their possibly angered friend. All he got for an answer was a low, throaty growl, an uncharacteristic turn of head, followed by purposely made heavy footsteps. And that was all the answer Glorfindel needed to know that his friend wasn't mad.

Away from their 'make-shift' _camp_, the blonde prince sat himself down heavily, his brows furrowed, his hands paying absently with the grass, plucking them and tossing them into the air. He badly wanted to go to Gondor, and he knew that they were near the city of Men, and nooo, instead of going forth, his friends decided to call for a break! Feeling beyond agitated, he plucked more grass, clawing his fists at the luscious green. And being too pent-up with frustration, he failed to notice someone creeping up on him until it was too late.

"What-"

Legolas didn't even get to finish his sentence as he felt cold metal against his throat. Slight fear crept up his spine and he tensed, sweat forming at his brow. He didn't know who his assailant was, and obviously he was at a disadvantage. He heard a low, smooth flowing voice, and belatedly realised that his 'attacker' was talking to him until he felt the sword's blade ever-so-lightly graze more into his flesh.

"What are you doing here, in the forest of Gondor, stranger?"

__

Forest of Gondor? Legolas' heart jumped at thatr statement, ignoring the question as he smiled broadly. He was right, he was /damn/ right that they were so near to Gondor! _That means we'll probably reach Gondor soon! That is, if Haldir and Glorfindel would stop insisting on so much rest._ He scowled at that thought before being jerked back to reality with the feel of a sword's tip nudging the flesh of his throat lightly.

"Answer now stranger. What are you doing in the forest of Gondor?"

Legolas swallowed, thinking of what he would say. "We come here to explore Gondor, the city of Men."

"Explore Gondor?" The question was followed by a light laugh and the prince foound himself frowning depsite himself. He swallowed one more time before daring to look back and face his captor. Instead, he came face to face with a shadow. Actually, it was a figure that was cloaked in grey, the hood pulled over to cover his face effectively. But from underneath the cloak, Legolas could clearly see sharp piercing eyes.

"We come as visitors, wanting to explore the foreign land of Gondor."

The cloaked figure shifted slightly, loosening his sword the lightest bit. And even though Legolas knew his aggressor had let his guard down the tiniest bit, he wasn't crazy enough to risk running away, or worse, fighting against an armed 'enemy'. Said enemy was clearing his throat, flecks of gold sunrays reflecting on his bluish eyes. 

"Where do you come from?"

Legolas frowned, contemplating of making up a lie, and before he knew it, his mouth was answering while his brain was still on the red-light side of the street. "I'm nothing but a mere tourist from Mirkwood."

That seemed to release some of the tension from his intruder, the silver-glinting sword brought down and sheathed again, even though a finely-boned hand stayed by it's hilt, the slender, fragile-looking fingers closed very lightly against the red hilt. Another pale hand came up, pulling the grey hood back to let the sun shine against pale complexion, finely-chiselled features, the high cheekbones, and the perfect 'almond' eyes.

Legolas' brown eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. He didn't know whether he should feel exctied about seeing the stranger, or whether he should be agitated for being attacked like that, without him even sensing his own 'attacker'. He stared in awe at the blue eyes, golden flecks swimming in them, giving the look of green, the proud head slightly tilted upwards, the small red lips curved into a small smile, and the…pointy ears.

"An elf from Mirkwood desiring to travel Gondor, the city of Men? Seemingly shocking."

Legolas couldn't answer, too caught up in excitement. His slender hand raised up, the fourth finger pointing. "Y-you're an elf!"

The stranger extended a smile to him, radiating comfort and trust. "Elrohir, son of Lord Elrond from Imladris. Oh, and," He paused, titled his head, and motioned with his hand. A moment later another elf came sprinting down from his perch on a tree, to stand beside Elrohir. "This is Elladan, my brother."

Legolas frowned, taking in a deep breath…Imladris?! These two elves were from Rivendell? He passed a look between the two elves, his frown growing. Perhaps this was some form of joke, perhaps his elven eyes were betraying him. And sensing his discomfort, the two elves grinned at each other before looking back at him. "Rivendell's twin stars. And what, may we ask, is your interest here?"

The young face relaxed slightly, smiling. So they were the twin stars of Rivendell! He extended a hand of greeting to them, radiating comfort and trust as well. "Legolas of Mirkwood. I came with friends to explore the beauty of Gondor."

Elladan took the extended hand in his own, shaking it. "Friends? Gondor?" Another grin spread on his face before his hand tightened on Legolas' own, pulled at it, and clasped Legolas' back as he stumbled helplessly. Elrohir easily caught the falling prince by the shoulder, standing him up. He rolled his eyes at his brother, wondering why the hell his brother had to ask every question he'd already asked.

"Pray tell, Legolas of Mirkwood, would you desire to accompany us in our own travel to Gondor?"

Legolas knew, if things could get better, this was it.

Glrofindel and Haldir easily sprang up, hearing more than a pair of footsteps behind them. They poised themselves for action upon seeing Legolas with two figures following the prince. Hands instantly came to the hilt of their swords until they heard a familiar jolly laughter.

"It's okay Haldir, Glorfindel. They came to assist us to Gondor."

Legolas waved his hands, coming into a few feet away from his two best friends. On his right Elrohir and Elladan's eyes widened, smiles splitting their faces. Haldir frowned, staring at the two, pondering their reaction, but moreover pondering if this was some trick of the eye. Just when he was about to voice out something, Glorfindel /had/ to cut in.

"Legolas, is this some-"

"Elrohir! Elladan!"

Glorfindel raised his hands up as the twins ran to his side, each clapping a hand in greeting. Legolas blinked, once, twice, before shrugging it off. "You know them?"

"Ah, friends from when I traveled to Rivendell millennia ago, even before you were born."

'Oh' was all Legolas could respond. Meanwhile, Haldir had his cheeks flushed, his eyes running back and forth from the twins to the blonde elven lord. He turned to Legolas, arms crossing at his chest, eyebrows raising in demand. His friend grinned, nodding.

"Ah, Haldir, these are Elrohir and Elladan, the twins stars of Imladris. They're traveling with us to Gondor."

The Lorien elf had a 'so?' look on his face, arms still crossed, glaring. He had an inkling feeling that Glorindel was more than just friends with the twins and it gave an uneasy feeling. Mixed with irritation. He raised his head, tilting his chin up, a low growl coming from his slender, pale throat. 

"Why would they travel us, sure enough they can go there by themselves, unless their feet are bigger than their brains!"

He didn't mean that last comment, really, he didn't. He just couldn't help himself as he felt jealousy soar through his veins at the thought Glorfindel and the twins. He bit his lower lip, his eyes turning away in embarrassment, a red tinge coloring his usually pale cheeks.

The twins laughed at that comment, instead of being insulted. They'd sensed the uneasiness and jealousy the Lorien elf was radiating, even though it just seemed like paranoia. "Actually, we've decided to accompany you seeing that this would be your first time to travel to Gondor!"

"So? We could find Gondor without help from either of you!"

"Ah, but how much do you know of Gondor?"

That question made Haldir close his mouth and stomp away angrily. "I think we've had enough rest Legolas!" He called over his shoulder, imitating Legolas' earlier actions of killing the grass under his feet.

According to the twins, it would take them around one more day to get to the city of Men. Legolas had been more patient upon knowing that, suddenly not minding the called for breaks. Glorfindel was his usual self, flirtatious, boastful, and tactful. Although the lord seemed to be spending more of his time with either one of them twins rather than the usual, which was with Haldir. And it really agitated the younger elf. If Elrohir wasn't with Glorfindel, it was Elladan, or vice-versa, while the other twin would be either with Legolas or with him, asking him questions about 'how has Glorfindel been the past millenium' or something close to that. Right now, he was seething with anger as Elrohir cuddled up to his friends' side, resting his head on Glorfindel's broad shoulder. It seemed like Legolas' impatience suddenly left the prince and caught up to him.

"We'll probably get there around noon tomorrow. Tell me Legolas, did you choose this time specifically to go to Gondor?"

Haldir looked up from where he was prodding the ground with a stick, only to see Elrohir snuggle against Glorfindel while looking straight to his prince-ling friend. Legolas shook his head, smiling. 

"Not really, it's all a spur-of-the-moment runaway."

Haldir snorted at that, tossed his stick into the camp fire they had, and walked away in a huff. Along the way, he walked by Elladan who had just refilled their water skins. The Rivendell elf passed a knowing look with his brother, just as his shoulder brushed by Haldir's, whispering.

"Jealous?"

A bright red flame colored his cheeks to the tip of his ears and below, past his tunic and the blonde elf walked even more angrily now. To him, it seemed like the twins were enjoying making fun /of/ him.

Legolas watched his friend walk away irritated, a frown crossing his features. He stood to go, but Elrohir called out to him, and as he would have it, he felt obliged to sit and talk, entertaining his 'guests'.

"Do you know that Gondor is having preparations made for the Enderi, as a farewell to Iavas and a welcome to Firith?"

A smile broke into the childish face as Legols leaned in, seemingly interested, forgetting momentarily about his angered friend.

About two hours later, Halidr had returned, albeit still burned up, and completely gave Glorfindel the cold shoulder. For whatever reason, the elven lord didn't know. They set out, turning out their make-shift fire, with Elladan and Glorfindel in the front, Legolas and Elrohir following in suite, with Haldir trailing behind. Finally, Glorfindel slowed his pace until he was walking side by side with Haldir.

"Haldir, tell me why the /hell/ you're suddenly so angry! I haven't even done anything to you!"

"Maybe that's it, right? You haven't done /anything/ at all!"

Glorfindel frowned. "What?"

"Nothing to worry yourself about." Haldir muttered under his breath as he grabbed a branch and leaped into the tree, intent on ignoring the confused lord. Elladan and Elrohir made small, chuckling noises before a glare was turned on them and they immediately shut up. Not far ahead, the five elves could spot a busy town, floored with anxious people who seemed to be preparing for an expected festivity. The streets of Gondor were lighted faintly, finely-made string like banner hanging from a stall to another.

"Halt!"

A thundering voice called them from behind, making them jump slightly. Haldir was once more settled on the ground, beside Legolas on the end of the group. They all turned, coming face to face with a large, muscled man covered in armor, a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Names yourselves and your purpose." Was all he said to make it known that he was one of Gondor's many stewards.

"Do you not recognize us at all, steward of Gondor?"

Elladan asked, stepping forward. Realization and sudden knowledge sprang into the wide grey eyes of the steward before he stepped aside, laughing slightly. He gestured with his hand, telling them to move on, as he walked side by side with one of the twins. 

"Sons of Lord Elrond, how could I not have recognized earlier? Pardon my rudeness, but 'tis great to see you again. I'm sure king Arathorn would be more than pleased to see his nephews again." 

With that he gave a small nod and paused before a large gate, ushering them inside before returning to his earlier post. Five steps later, Elladan suddenly turned to them, grinning.

"Welcome to the City of Gondor."

"Ah, Elladan, Elrohir, 'tis good to see both of you again. Pray tell, where is Lord Elrond?" 

Arathorn said in greeting, coming up to the twins with open arms. Behind them, the three best friends stood there, quite tense, as they took in the palace structure. Arathorn noticed them, and smiled like a father would. He turned to take a good look on the twins, before voicing out his thoughts.

"Friends?"

The twins nodded, before introducing them one by one. The pointed to each of the elves and gave the names, describing to him how they had met and that, if it was possible, they stay in the palace of Gondor with them. Arathorn merely nodded in approval before clapping his hands together.

"If you are friends of Elladan and Elrohir, then surely you would get along well with Aragorn. He's quite busy at the moment, but I'm confident you'd meet him later on. Enjoy whatever you find here, treat Gondor as if it were your own homes. I'd like to stay with you, young ones, but the duties of being a king calls me. I'm afraid I'd have to leave you know, but I guess I'd see you later one then?"

All of them nodded dumbly as the king made his exit hastily, robes clenched in his fists so not to get from the way of his walking. His hal-pointed ears said it clearly that he was half-elf, and his mannerisms just proved it all the more.

__

Aragorn? Legolas mused, thinking over what the man would be like. He was quite assured that whoever 'Aragorn' was, he was someone the king loved, perhaps his son? He shook his head to clear his mind, trying to focus on what Elladan was saying.

"We'd better take you to your rooms then. Later on, we'll give you a tour on the preparations of the festivities." He added, grinning. He took his brother's hand and began dragging him away, with the three others behind them, following in suite.

They traveled through several stairways and passed on numerous corridors before finally slowing down to a hall on the Western wing of the palace where the twins had pointed them to their rooms before bolting off to god-knows-where.

"This is not what I had in mind." Haldir muttered under his breath as he pushed the door open. To him, it seemed like the elven twins were playing a game by setting his room here and Glorfindel's over at the end of the hall. Okay, not at the end, but to an elf who craved the lord's presence, the distance between his room and Glorfindel's was enough to stuff a whole group of kingdoms and more. However, realistically speaking, the distance was simply about 10 meters away, round the corner. Pushing those thoughts aside, the Lorien elf finally managed to push the heavy weight oak and drag himself in the room. Teal eyes quickly examined the room in approval as his feet dragged him to the welcoming sight of the bed. And before he could even flop himself down in half-exhaustion, half-annoyance, a loud, non-stop knock came to his door, rattling his mind, and without his consent, the door flew open and in stumbled Legolas.

"For the love of Elbereth Legolas! Sure you've finally learned to knock after a /full/ millennia of telling you to do so before entering, but please! Learn to wait for the other person's consent to enter!"

Legolas grinned sheepishly at him, taking three quick strides so that they were at level. With the silly grin on his face, he titled to his side, hands clasped behind his back, his golden hair falling smoothly to one side. Haldir was flustered as he nervously took a step back. Something came up. Or better off, /Legolas/ came up with something. Something not good. Something that spelled lots of trouble.

"What?"

"Let's go." Legolas whispered before the much older, albeit nervously pale elf, was dragged away.

"WHERE?!"

"Remember the promise Elladan and Elrohir gave that they would tour us?"

"…"

"Well, I want to go there." Legolas breathe out, pointing down below to a vast horizon were the busy market was even busier, if it was possible, the people crowding the streets as if for a festival preparation. Haldir merely rolled his eyes. "Legolas, perhaps you've forgotten, but Elladan and Elrohir are out busy at the moment. And where the hell is Glorfindel?"

"Who?" Legolas couldn't help but tease his friend. Somehow he /knew/ that Haldir had an attraction for their friend but he always dismissed it. Because otherwise, Haldir would fall into a fit of denial and rage. So, not waiting for a chance for Haldir to start his rampage of elven curses, Legolas beat him to it by once more leading him around helplessly. "Oh, and just in case you want to know…Glorfindel is already down there," He paused, pointing by the market's area before grabbing his friend's wrist. "Waiting."

"Legolas! Ouch, that hurts! Hey, hey—slow down, you're breaking my wrist. And aren't we supposed to ask permission from the elven brat twins first?"

"I thought you didn't like them? And besides, since when did Haldir of Lorien begin asking permission to go wherever he wants?"

"I don't! And damn it, stop breaking my wrist. But what I mean is, we're /visitors/ here…right?"

A nod.

"And we're not supposed to cause mischief right?"

Another nod.

"Cause if we get caught-" He let the sentence trail as he and Legolas finally entered the market.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around in shock to find Glorfindel with a big patronizing smile on his face. He looked back and forth between Glorfindel and Legolas before giving out a loud audible sigh. 

"/If/ we get caught Haldir," Glorfindel looked at him, smiling and looking younger than all he was. "Which I hope not, but anyway, wouldn't that be more thrilling?"

Haldir shuddered despite himself and felt his reserves breaking. After all, who could resist such a tempting elven lord?

**__**

Hours later…

Loud, merry laughter rang throughout the eastern section of the market. Glorfindel tilted his chin, a puppet clutched on his right hand, his left hand on his hip, striking as if the puppet was a sword, and as if he was some valiant hero.

"Damn…it looks /so/ good on you Glorfindel."

Haldir teased, hands clutched on his stomach as he bellowed in laughter. As if things couldn't get any more whimsical, Legolas suddenly entered the scene. He ran straight to Glorfindel, wrapped up in the what looked like the cloths used by the merchants, held in one hand as his other reached out and pressed himself to Glorfindel.

"My hero!"

He screeched in an impossibly feminine voice as he batted his lashes and rested his head on Glorfindel's shoulder. This time, not only Haldir, but even the merchants from the nearby stalls were laughing, highly amused. It was, as if /again/, the trio was causing mischief.

Suddenly, the actors-on-the-sidewalk burst into laughter as they dropped their acts. In a few seconds, Legolas was bent over in laughter and the crowd was cheering their appraisal. A broomstick was tossed to the pair and Glorfindel easily caught it with his right hand before settling it in a tilted position to his side. Legolas grinned and pressed on his back, as they pretended to gallop.

Haldir ducked his head as the mock-shift horse ran past him. By now, they had gained even more attention and the audience cheered, clapping their hands wildly and calling out remarks to the pair. Despite their act, Legolas and Glorfindel were also laughing.

Not far off, the sound of horses running could be heard until they came to an abrupt stop. The trio's audience visibly tensed and quieted before relaxing once again. However, they remained quiet and the only sounds there were the trio's loud laughter.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed was ignored until the cool metal pressed against flesh. Legolas stiffened but did not move, instead dropped the cloth he was using as make-shift gowns. Beside him, Glorfindel's eyes widened as they blazed in anger, next to him, Haldir also snarled.

"And I suppose this is part of the festival's play?"

The cold voice sent shivers of thrill up the elven prince's back and he straightened, swallowing back the lump in his throat. He felt the metal dig deeper into his skin, but remained gentle nonetheless, not enough to pierce the skin. He felt breath blown into the back of his ear and he sucked in deeply, suddenly.

"And who might you be, stranger?"

__

Stranger?! Legolas opened his mouth to say something, anything, and at that moment, he was about to retort something dripping with sarcasm when a friendly voice beat him to it.

"Elessar, I don't think your father would appreciate you hitting on every pretty maiden in Gondor."

"Haha. Very funny Boromir."

__

Elessar, huh? Well, whoever he is, I'll make sure to pay him for the prick on my neck. Legolas snarled mentally as he heard the sword being sheathed again from behind. He took a step forward before turning around. His brown eyes widened slightly before narrowing. 

One man was dressed in a fashion that said he was of regal blood, a red tunic and blue trousers with imprints on them. He had a sword strapped to the right of his waist, his blonde mane falling down his shoulders in wavy cascades. The other, however, had a slightly rough look on him, his black hair unkempt and slightly tousled adding more to his rough features. The black cloths he wore only enhanced the gray sparks of amusement in his eyes, as he turned to Legolas and bowed slightly. He was smiling, friendly, and very different from the rude threat he was earlier.

"You must forgive him, he's always like that."

Boromir said, laughing. Elessar scowled and ignored him before grinning at the elf. "And what, may I ask is your name?"

Behind him, Legolas /felt/ Haldir and Glorfindel cross their arms and grunt in disapproval. Legolas swallowed nervously and bit his tongue. Sarcasm was dripping in his voice as he glared at the _Man._

"I'm no one but simply an elf. And who are /you/?" 

Boromir and Elessar looked at each other, exchanged grins before facing the elf once more.

"I am no one but simply a prince in shining armor."

***************************************

Finished April 24, 2002. Rayne™

Unedited. Hehe. Cast your votes! Aragorn or Boromir? (I need at least five votes difference!!! Though I've got a gut feeling I already know who it would be)

I know, it was /so/ fast paced, I'm really sorry for that. Er, just tell me if it starts getting confusing 'kay?

Oh, and pretty much like the usual, I'm not continuing it if no one's reading it.


	4. Getting to Know Trouble

**__**

Of Princes and Runaways

Rayne (rayne_a00@yahoo.com)

Still on **_AU_**, and still **_YAOI (m/m slash)_**. Not one character is mine, except for the 'extras' as you would call it. Oh, and many thanks for the reviews!

Okay people, the poll is still on so please continue casting votes! Should Aragorn be with Legolas or should it be Boromir? Or maybe even one of the twins? ::snickers:: I was just kidding about the twins part. Hehe.

Oh, and let's pretend Celebrain is only half-elfin, has passed away, and is Arathorn's sister. And that Arwen's /not/ engaged to Aragorn.

**__**

Chapter Two: Getting to Know Trouble

Legolas snickered, crossing his arms. He tilted his chin upwards and scowled. 

"A prince in shining armour alright. Dashing, a charmer, and most definitely 'friendly', or should I say hospitable? Oh, and a prick too." 

Ellesar looked stunned, needless to say- shocked, his eyes widening. Who did this /elf/ think he was? He glared, crossing his arms in return, tilting his chin in challenge. When he spoke, there was a sharp edge to his tongue, half of warning, half on impulse.

"And who might you be to know me? Just a stranger in the streets!!!"

"I'm an /elf/! And that proves a lot!"

"You're an elf no doubt! An elf with his brain turn upside down!"

"And /you/ are a /man/ with his brain hurled across the room and left to rot!"

There were some outraged gasps from their audience as more people gathered around the fight between their prince and an /elf/. It was actually amusing, considering that this was their prince- strict, uptight, mature, and needless to say, the all time serious Man of Gondor. And said prince was currently fighting, with an elf of all beings, and an elf wasn't usually found in Gondor, with the exception of the king's brother-in-law and his children. So now, as more voyeurs watched the prince argue needlessly and relentlessly with an elf, tension filled the normally cheerful atmosphere of the so-called White City.

Legolas was backed up by Haldir and Glorfindel, grinding their teeth and baring them as feral as a lion would. That, however, did not make Ellesar's own anger dissipate as he clenched his fists tightly with Boromir by his side, the only thing, or rather, hindrance, that was there stopping him from hurling his majestic self at the elf. And this was of course, the time where a carriage popped in appearance to save the dear elves, or perhaps the prince, or perhaps even Boromir, needless to say, to save someone from the oncoming onslaught of unprepared tongue-lash.

But the carriage wasn't there fast enough to make Ellesar bite his tongue and the words that came from it.

"You are /not/ welcomed here!"

Suddenly, as if by some mystic magic, the whole crowd, or perhaps even the whole eastern side of Gondor grew quiet. The tension was still there, heavier than it was, thick enough for a knife to be able to cut it in half. Some shuffling of feet could be heard but beyond that was no more. Boromir, who was standing in front of Ellesar with his back turned to the strangers, tightened his grasp in the prince's shoulder. Ellesar being himself, felt the increase in pressure but ignored it. Until he found, or rather, heard, the reason /why/.

"Estel!"

An outraged burst came from behind him as the future king turned around to come face-to-face with Lord Elrond and Arwen beside him. This time, he was sure he in trouble. His ears turned red, despite his face turning paler. He had his fists by his side, his eyes darting back and forth from his cousin to his uncle. Behind him, he could feel the tension and slight fear emanating from the duke's son as Boromir shifted from foot to foot.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse and only a miracle could rescue him, the saving grace of 'I'm-still-too-young-to-die' came. In the form of his twin cousins.

"Aragorn! We've been looking for you!"

Elrohir exclaimed, running straight to tackle the prince. Aragorn responded to the 'hug' with an 'oof' while Elladan, being the older and much more composed twin, simply strolled along. Elrond jumped slightly, scowling at his sons. He shut his mouth however, though he turned to face Aragorn with a reprimanding frown. Arwen, being her usual self, didn't notice her father's reaction as she rushed to her brothers in excitement.

"I haven't seen you in a long time! Both of you!"

"Ah, Arwen, come, you must meet up with our new friends!"

"Friends?"

"Friends, yes. Elves, visiting the land of Gondor. And you must come along too, Aragorn, Boromir." Elladan cheerfully explained to them, his hands waving in anticipation. "Oh, and father," He half-turned, smiling at the older elf. "It seems that Glorfindel, our old friend, has made a come back."

A smile broke into the usually passive face. Glorifndel had been a long time friend of the elves of Rivendell, before the elfin lord decided to move unto Lothlorien where, as a message had been sent before, informed there that he had made friends with one of the Golden Wood's guardians. Beyond that, they never did actually hear much more from their friend except that he was in top rate condition.

Arwen was giggling, as females usually did when they were excited. She turned to Elrohir, tugging his sleeves while her head tilted to the side and her eyes blinked dolefully. "So tell me of these visitors dear brother."

Elrohir laughed richly, grinning at his younger sibling. "You must meet them for yourself little sister." He said at the same time winking. Elladan, like a bubble, appeared out of nowhere, placed an arm at his brother's shoulder, and inclined towards his sister. "We're quite confident you'd get along well. Ah, but let us all go back, they must be waiting for us at the palace already."

The three siblings eagerly darted for the palace of Gondor, Elrond going back to the carriage as was his preference. Aragorn and Boromir sighed, relaxing visibly upon seeing that Lord Elrond wouldn't reprimand them. Until a chill voice sounded from behind them.

"You and your friend should hurry up as well Estel."

They stiffened, knowing that Lord Elrond was looking at them through the carriage's window. They heard the horses mof the carriage gallop off before they turned again. Or rather, Aragorn turned while Boromir got their 'earlier' forgotten horses.

And when the prince turned, the market was back to it's usual busy day-to-day course, and there were no elves there anymore.

Like they vanished into thin air.

He snapped his fingers in irritation, taking up the offered horse from his best friend. He mounted it easily, frowning. "Damn."

Legolas agilely, and easily, leapt from the certain red rooftop he was perched up to the brown one that followed as he made his way back to the castle. Behind him, he knew Glorfindel was following, and even further was Haldir. He was still annoyed, his brows crunched together, his fists curled into tight balls, occasionally muttering a curse or two. Or so he thought he was /just/ muttering.

"You know Legolas, if your father heard you talking like that, he'd probably send you into a speech behaviour private class until the end of your days."

Glorfindel grinned behind him, imitating, mock-cursing, the same way Legolas had just a few seconds ago. Legolas abruptly stopped on an open balcony, more irritated now, and turned around to face his elfin 'lord' friend. "What do you think you're doing fooling around?"

Glorfindel snickered. "Exactly. Isn't that why we came here, to fool around?"

Legolas let in his breath exasperatedly, his fingers curling then uncurling. Sometimes, Glorfindel could be a really pain in the ass.

"You know, I just noticed, I mean, out of the blue, that 'prince-in-shining-armour' has a nice rump."

Whether it was to annoy him more, or simply a passing statement, that blew of the horn in Legolas' mind and he growled at his friends. Haldir stood, grinning, albeit pretending to be interested in their surroundings. "That's it. We're going to be late. They're probably wondering where we are."

"Who?"

"Elladan and Elrohir." Glrofindel supplied.

"Oh." Was all Haldir said, before looking away again, this time no longer grinning. He was pouting, upset that 'what if' the twins were more than friends with Glorfindel. Especially with the way the elfin lord said their names, it was like he'd known them for a long time. And it upset him greatly.

Legolas perhaps noticed it, or perhaps it was the sudden tension there was that Glorfindel always seemed to /not/ notice, but he was the first one to break the silence. "Why don't we just go back? Prince Aragorn might be back, or King Arathorn might be looking for us already."

Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was coincidence, or maybe it was destiny, or maybe it was psychic intuition, or maybe it was simply the situation, but when the three elves returned to the palace, King Arathorn /had/ in fact, been looking for them, and that was because /indeed/ Prince Aragorn was back. Either way, Legolas was slightly thrilled by the thought of the prince, after all, the king sounded so proud and fond of his son. Before wonderin gif there was anything to be thrilled about.

"Aragorn's back. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see you, he'd met a lot of elves, from Rivendell, but I'm quite sure he hasn't met any yet from Mirkwood. I /know/ you'll get along."

Enthusiasm filled his voice as King Arathorn ushered the elves in the palace, past several halls on the eastern wing, where they were supposed to meet the prince. Legolas just smiled politely and let the king lead him through the endless twist and turns of the palace.

"May I know how you knew where we came from?"

"Elladan, he mentioned it to me."

"Oh." Was all Legolas said before closing his mouth again.

"I've arranged a ball for the celebration of the Enderi, that's two night from now. Tomorrow, you could have a tour in the palace, or, if you would have it, you could take a rest. After all, you must be tired form the long travel."

It was just a passing thought, but suddenly, Legolas was curious as to why the king seemed to be fond of elves. Maybe something from his past, still it bothered the young prince. He opened his mouth, smiling politely. "May I ask, your highness, why you seem to be fond of elves?"

King Arathorn merely smiled at him, and turned around another corner. Legolas looked at his two friends with a look that said 'did-I-say-anything-wrong'?. Glorfindel just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Haldir. The younger Lorien elf shook his head 'no'. They all turned, to find the King before a large wooden door, smiling indulgently. 

"They're waiting inside." He said, before pushing the doors open. As they entered, as the three elves passed him, the King gave them a knowing, aged look. "I'm fond of elves because my wife had been half of one."

Legolas wanted to ponder the statement, he really did, but when he entered the room and got a full look of everyone present, that statement suddenly flew to the back of his mind. His normally large brown eyes widened even more, turning into bright orbs that flashed in shock and annoyance. He tilted his chin, and crossed his arms. He wanted to say 'what are /you/ doing here' but knew that it was against proper manner. Beside him, he could /feel/ Haldir and Glorfindel stiffen.

"Ah, Aragorn, I'd like you to meet your cousin's friends. I believe they come from Mirkwood." 

He gave the elfin prince a light nudge in the back, an indication to step forward so he could meet the prince. Legolas did so, and so did Glorfindel and Haldir, no doubt nudged by the king as well. In front of them, Aragorn swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forward in formality. 

"I am /Prince/ Aragorn, tis an honour to meet you /elf/."

It wasn't intended to be an insult, but to Legolas' ears they insult and greeting, coming from 'Aragorn', was the same. He said the word 'prince' as if he was the ruler of the world, and the word 'elf' as if it was another word for herpes, or perhaps another word for an orc. Whichever was worse, Legolas didn't think about it. Instead, he stepped another, making his way forward, a sarcastic little smile plastered to his face.

__

Prince Aragorn…so there's nothing to be thrilled about after all.

"I am /Prince/ Legolas of Mirkwood, tis but an honour to meet /you/ Aragorn."

Aragorn's eyes widened in mild anger, but no one else in the room seemed to notice the tensed, mock-exchange of greetings, or insults if anyone dared to call it that. As if on purpose, Legolas had said 'prince' in an even more arrogant manner than he'd known anyone was capable of, and he need not comment on the 'tis /but/ an honour…' part.

He raised his chin, smiling in greeting to his father, briefly nodding his head. "I must be going now father, the travel back here was tiring."

That was all he said, but Legolas seemed to hear more than that. _And the company isn't all that pleasing._ Was the thought that seemed to emanate from the prince to the runaway prince.

Arathorn frowned but said nothing. He was quite upset that his son couldn't spend more time with the elves, but dismissed it easily. He knew, true enough as he should, how tiring it was to travel. He'd let his son rest, for the night, and maybe even tomorrow, but he'd make sure his son enjoyed the company of elves on the night of Enderi. How he missed the company of elves himself, since his wife had passed away, and he knew he was growing old, unlike Aragorn, who could easily choose whether he would stay mortal or become an immortal, with the elfin blood that ran through his veins. His son grew up with the company of men, knowing only the manner of living his father had. Now it was time the crown prince be exposed to the way of living his deceased mother had.

"Go ahead Aragorn, I know how tiring it could be to travel. But ah, you'd have to make sure you're feeling strong enough again by the time of Enderi two nights from now."

"Of course father." Aragorn flashed him a smile, a sincere smile. He looked once more at Legolas and flashed him a grin of triumph before walking out of the room.

__

Who the hell does /he/ think he is?!

Legolas meant to turn and strangle Aragorn, but Glorfindel threw him a look, a warning look saying 'don't-even-dare, at-least-not-now', followed by a smile. He flushed, knowing he'd misbehaved in front of the King of Gondor. Briefly, he wondered how his father was back in Mirkwood.

"If you won't mind, we'd like to take rest as well."

Haldir spoke, polite and reserved as ever, though there a slight tone of boredom in it. Arathorn gave him a pat on the back, before nodding. "I'll see you three at the Enderi then."

"I- Let me take them to their rooms."

Boromir smiled passively, hands clasped behind his back. Haldir threw him a suspicious look but didn't say anything. And so, Boromir led them out of the room, to the opposite side towards the western wing.

The whole trip to the other side of the palace was a quite one, and as Boromir led the three elves to their corridors, he turned to them, inhaling and exhaling loudly in nervousness. "I'm sorry for Aragorn's earlier misbehavior."

He falshed them an apologetic grin, turning his eyes away as if thinking, before he looked directly at Legolas. "And know that you /are/ welcome here in Gondor."

'Hmph' was all the sound Legolas made before bounding for his room.

The afternoon rays of the sun was bright and cheerful, singing of a happy day. A happy day, indeed it was, as Haldir spotted his prey down below the gardens of the western side of the palace. Lucky enough, he found his blonde 'prince' best friend, as Glorfindel was nowhere in sight, leaning against the balcony across where his preys were. The elfin prince didn't seem to notice them, instead, as he sat on the cemented railing, reading. 

"Hey."

Legolas looked up, seeing Haldir smirk at him. His arms were full of circular jelly-ish plastics, and his bow and quiver was slung over his shoulder.

"What's with those?" Legolas inquired, pointing at the packs of plastics in Haldir's arms. He leapt down from where he was sitting, and stood up, leaning against the balcony, watching as his friend set his things down the railing.

"You'll know." Was all Haldir told him before taking an arrow and slinging it against his bow. He took one of the plastics filled with water, that Legolas could clearly see now, pierced the sharp edge of the arrow against the plastic's tip so it wouldn't et punctured, and got ready to aim.

Legolas followed his friend's gaze down the Western Garden and found the twins walking there, chatting. In front of them was Aragorn and Boromir, quiet, as they listened to the Lady Arwen talk happily of Rivendell while she strutted at the very front of the group. Instantly, his smile turned into a scowl as he saw the prince, even just his back.

"Which one…which one…" Haldir chanted quietly, clicking his tongue. He looked sideways at his friend, who seemed to be preoccupied to even notice him, nor what he was intending to do.

He seemed to forget about his friend before he heard him snicker. Turning, he found his friend aim the arrow well, the plastic bag hanging from it. He straightened, as if suddenly realising what his friend was intending to do. "No. Stop it Haldir!"

"Why?"

"Because we're going to get in trouble."

"Really?" There was a mischievous tone in his voice as Haldir loosened his hold on the arrow, looking at his friend. Legolas relaxed a bit, thinking that his friend wouldn't shoot after all. "What makes you think we're not in trouble already?"

With that, Haldir released the arrow, sending it flying on the air downwards. Legolas sucked in his breath, looking shocked at his friend, before his eyes trained to the arrow. 

"By Elbereth, why the hell did you do that?!"

"Relax Legolas! I didn't aim /the arrow/. I'm not planning on killing them!"

"But still! What if it hits someone! Haldir!"

Legolas wailed at his friend, looking distraught. He turned, saw the arrow, and followed it with his eyes.

It was aiming downwards, for the twins. Legolas winced, then relaxed when the arrow flew past the twins, or the twins seem to have ducked past it. Though he swallowed audibly as he saw the arrow go straight, flying above Aragorn's head, the plastic water bag hitting the prince square at the back of his head, drenching him impossibly.

"Uh-oh." He heard Haldir mutter. Suddenly, Aragorn turned, grey eyes flashing in anger, burning into his very skull. Legolas opened his mouth, ready to say it wasn't him, that it was Haldir. He turned to face his friend, before noticing the Haldir had ducked, sitting on the cemented floor of the palace, out of the groups' view. And so it looked like he was the culprit for the dirty joke.

And he suddenly knew he was in big trouble.

Elladan and Elrohir sensed it. Heard it cut through the air thickly, flying towards them rapidly. They both knew it insticntively, from battles and trainings, the sound of it, high-pitched and sharp. An arrow was heading straight for them. Both of the twins turned to their sides, avoiding the arrow that flew past by them in a blur.

"Is that…"

Elrohir let his sentence trail off as the next instant, the arrow had landed squarely on Aragorn's head. It sounded aloud, crisp, the sound of the plastic giving way from the impact, of the water lessening the supposed pain of the impact, as the water bursting, flowing, drenching the prince in all his glory.

"Who the hell- what the hell-"

Aragorn didn't finish his sentence, instead, he turned, angrily looking. His grey eyes were flashing in warning, and anyone in the proper mind would've ran away, but his culprit just stayed there, motionless, as if shock, as if saying 'it wasn't me!!!', even as those normally cool grey eyes turned darker in fury.

Legolas was there, standing in the balcony. The pile of plastic water bags on the railing beside him. He looked like the culprit.

And so, in Aragorn mind, a conclusion was formed.

Legolas was the culprit.

This is war.

"Hey, cool it down Aragorn."

Aragorn ignored Boromir, clenching his fist. He was glaring, and if looks could kill, the elf prince would've been six feet under the ground by now. He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder, fingers pressing, applying pressure, stopping him from charging the elf up there, right then and there.

The crown prince of Gondor suddenly turned away from the elf on the palace, as he made his way straight, getting away from the western garden, away from the western wing of the palace. He knew the duke's son would be following him, and in the back of his mind, he was already beginning to plot his revenge.

"He's at Gondor, your highness."

The messenger's voice sounded nervous. Heck, the messenger /looked/ nervous, as he shifted from foot to foot. He had his brows together in slight fear that heir king would suddenly have an outburst.

Instead, Thranduil remained silent as he digested this information.

"He's been spotted with Haldir and Glorfindel, together with the sons of Lord Elrond going towards Gondor."

"And you DIDN'T stop them?!"

Thranduil smacked a hand against his forehead. Sometimes, he knew he had to give the orders when to stop someone, but there were /emergencies/ like /this/ when they would have to stop people, elves in this case, even without the king's order!

"Well, the guards…"

The king of Mirkwood didn't hear the rest of the statement. Or more of heard it, but didn't understand it. He was tired, and he was missing his son a lot. Even though his son always caused mischief in Mirkwood. Such as bringing strangers to their kingdom, like Glorfindel and Haldir millennia ago when Legolas had first gone out of Mirkwood, going back home three weeks later with the two elves. By Elbereth, even his son's two best friends had grown so dear to him, he thought of them like his own sons!

But nonetheless, he missed Legolas more than anything.

Suddenly, a thought struck the king, making him jolt up suddenly, startling the messenger and making the elf cringe. _He's with Elrond's sons? In Gondor? Then Elrond should be with them!_ The thought seemed to make him relax a little more as he sat back, hands dangling on his sides.

"Your majesty?" The messenger asked, worried.

Thranduil waved his hand in dismissal. The dismissal that the elfin messenger seemed to be looking forward to as he bolted for the door. Thranduil, on the other hand, rested back, his hands clasped together across his chest, thinking. _Elrond better take good care of them._

*******************

Finished, April 30, 2002, 12:59 in the morning. Rayne™

Unedited. ^___^

I'm so tired. This chapter's late! I forgot to post it before classes started, and I didn't have the time to do so until now. Argh. Sorry for the long delay! I'll get the next chapter up soon (probably next week, my next free time), so I could start writing chapter four. Please, I /need/ the votes! Aragorn or Boromir?

Next chapter, I've written the Enderi celebration and Aragorn's revenge. Hehe. 

Oh, and pretty much like the usual, I'm not continuing it if no one's reading it.


End file.
